Two of a kind
by Lacussongstress
Summary: Two twin Princesses of PLANT study 'undercover' in Crystallin Academy and finds themselves traveling into adventure and love. Who are the two Princesses and what will happen to them? Please Review!
1. The Studen Union

Two of a Kind

Author: Haylye

Chapter One: The Student Union

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Meer and Lacus are identical twins in this story (okay go ahead and hate me all you like their rivalry relationship fans.).

Both take the surname Clyne.

The two twins and also Cagalli know that they are princesses at that time but promised to keep their identity a top secret.

The guys are studying in Auzureblue School for boys and the girls are studying in Crystallin Academy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or anything related to it. They belong to their respective owners.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're kidding!" Meer Clyne said to her sister, Lacus Clyne. "This place? We're having our Spring Fling dance in HERE?"

"Not just the Spring Fling," Stellar Louisser chimed in. "They think we're going to be spending our free time here! Welcome to the new Student Union for Crystallin Academy and Auzureblue."

"But it's just a storage building! It's dark, it's grungy, it's smelly, and…and…I think I saw a mouse!" Meer complained, folding her arms over her chest.

"A mouse? Yuk! Where!" Fllay Allster screeched.

"It went there." Meer replied, pointing to a pile of old mattresses in a corner.

Lacus gazed around the dusty storage building with her cerulean blue eyes. She didn't see the mouse. But she had to admit her twin was right – it was dark and grungy. And smelly.

_Well, at least it's big,_ Lacus reasoned to herself.

And the reason it was dark was because so many stuff had been piled in front of the windows. The place was filled to the brim with old chairs, mattresses, boxes, out-of-date textbooks, broken brooms, and rusty old gardening equipment.

_Once it's cleaned out,_ Lacus realized,_ it's going to be a nice big place. With a little paint, some new furniture, lights and a sound system, it could be a great Student Union._

The storage building was on the property of Crystallin Academy – the boarding school that Lacus and Meer attended. Right next door was the Auzureblue School for boys. The new Student Union was going to be used by only the First and Second Forms in both schools. That's what the seventh and eighth graders were called.

In other words, it was a dream come true as far as Lacus was concerned. The guys and girls were going to be able to hang out together all the time – not just on the few days when they had the same classes.

Lacus was the head of the girls' committee in charge of fixing up the old building.

"Trust me." she said in her usual cheery voice. "When we get done with it, this place is going to look fabulous!"

"Well, you're the boss. Where do we start?" Stellar replied.

"Hmm…just grab some stuff and start hauling it out." Lacus said. "Miss Ramius will be here pretty soon to show us which stuff is trash and which is treasure." Lacus stated, managing to stifle a giggle at the word treasure.

"You mean we're supposed to touch that mess?" Fllay asked in a sarcastic voice." I just had my nails done." She wrinkled up her nose and made a face.

_Trust Fllay to start complaining right away. Oh well, she IS the daughter of George Allster and I can't afford to mess with father's plan._ Lacus secretly thought to herself. Fllay was proud, spoilt, pampered, indulged and not to mention snooty. The red haired girl came off from one of Orb's wealthiest family which was second to only Lacus and her best friend Cagalli's families. Naturally she would think that she was Queen of the First form.

"If you want to be on the committee, you've got to work for it." Lacus said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Fine, _BOSS_." Fllay sneered, inching towards a pile of boxes." But what about the mouse?"

"A mouse? Cool! Where?" a boy's voice called out.

Lacus spun around and came face to face with a group of guys from Auzureblue standing in the open doorway. They were going to help clean up the Student Union, too.

"Where's the mouse?" Athrun Zala repeated.

Lacus glanced at her sister and saw Meer blush. Meer used to have a dead major crush on Athrun. "It went under there." Meer pointed to the mattresses again.

"Forget the mouse. Let's start moving this pile of junk outta here" Kira Yamato said

Athrun and Yzak Joule moved towards the pile of stuff. "I'll be with you guys in a moment." Kira continued. "Just as soon as I have a talk with Lacus."

_Kira wants to talk to me? _Lacus thought. _Maybe he wants to ask me to the Spring Fling!_

Her heart skipped a beat.


	2. Boyfriend Trouble

Two of a Kind

Author: Haylye

Chapter Two: Boy Trouble

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or anything related to it. They belong to their respective owners.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira was the first guy Lacus had a crush on when she came to Crystallin. He was tall and lanky, with pools of lavender eyes and rich brown locks.

Lacus knew Kira liked her as well. Sometimes they went out for dinner or to a movie. She even went to her first big dance with him. Even though Lacus thought of Kira as he sort-of-boyfriend, she knew that they could never be together. Not until a miracle happens that turns him into a prince…

Lacus pushed her long strands of light pink hair out of her eyes and flashed her megawatt smile at him. "What's up?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"We're supposed to talk about the Student Union remember?" Kira explained. "I'm the chairman of the boy's committee."

_Oh._ Lacus's heart sank for an instant._ He only wants to talk about the Student union,_ she thought._ Not about the dance…maybe he hasn't thought about it yet._

But then she realized that if he was chairman of the boy's committee, they'd be working together for the next two weeks!

"Let's check this place out." Kira said, marching through the crowded storage building. He headed toward some smaller rooms at the back and Lacus followed.

"This is just a closet." Kira said in a rather annoyed tone. He opened a door and closed it again.

"We can store decorations for the dance in there." Lacus said.

"Or we could build a shelf and use it for all the video games." Kira suggested.

Then he ducked into the back room. It was small and private. "This would be great for a game room!" Kira exclaimed.

"Or a cozy little lounge." Lacus suggested. "Can't you just picture it? Sofas, low tables, stuffed chairs. Like a coffee bar, but without the espresso machine. And maybe we could put one of the TVs in here!"

Kira frowned. "Whatever." He simply said as he slid past her, back into the main room.

_Hey, it was just an idea!_ Lacus thought as she followed him.

Kira pushed past the pile of mattresses. Lacus kept her arms held tightly at her sides. She was on serious mouse alert.

At the other end of the building, they found another small room. Boxes were piled up in front of a door leading outside.

Kira glanced at her. "How about a game room here?" he suggested, raising his eyebrows.

_Maybe_, Lacus thought. "Or a kitchenette. We could put a microwave in here and also the drink and candy machines. That way the food won't clutter up the big room."

"Well, where are we going to put the video games? You don't want them in the back, you don't want them here…" Kira stated.

"Hey, we'll find a place. I was just brainstorming, okay?" Lacus assured him.

"That's the right word for it!" Fllay commented loudly from the other room. "Lacus's brain is always in a storm!"

Everybody laughed. Lacus managed not to show her princess temper as she looked down at the floor.

_Geez, why is everyone so mean today? I hope I didn't leak out some of my princess attitude…and I also hope I didn't offend somebody in any way…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's notes: Wow, I actually managed to finish this chapter in less than as hour! Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! It gave me a lot of pleasure reading my first review and that really motivated me to start this chapter.


	3. Home at Last?

Two of a kind

Author: Haylye

Chapter Three: Home at last?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or anything related to it. They belong to their respective owners.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had finally past after the faithful incident of Kira's apparent obsession over video games. Lacus didn't know what she should do. Confront him? Still keep her feelings for him a secret? Lacus sat and pondered about her 'boyfriend's sudden change of character and thought thrice about the first step to a possible marriage with her crush. Well, Lacus didn't have to make a decision. She would soon find out that she wouldn't even make her decision…

"Oh boy, it's FINALLY the summer holidays! And we're going back home!" Meer exclaimed, yanking her twin sister's arm along as they alighted the spaceship. Lacus smiled at Meer's enthusiasm and said in a rather annoyed tone "Yes we're going home, now can you let go of my arm before it gets pulled off?"

Meer hurriedly let go and the duo climbed into an awaiting stretch limo. They were greeted by a man in a black suit and headed towards a shimmering palace, glimmering in the early morning sunlight…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Okay I didn't mean for the chapter to be so short but its running late and I've got to go to bed…bye for now! Oh, and I don't really know how servants behave around their mistress so bear with me until the next chapter…


	4. Lacus's surprise

Two of a kind

Author: Haylye

Chapter four: Lacus's surprise

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Asagi, this is Miss Lacus and this is Miss Meer. They are your new mistresses and I ensure you will take good care of them?" the man who escorted the twin princesses home, also named Keitaro, shot a if-you-are-sick-of-living-then-go-offend-these-princesses look as Lacus and Meer glanced at each other, smiling rather awkwardly. It was their first time in the beautiful palace which was located in the outskirts of town. Their maid soon came to her senses and hurriedly carried the bulging luggage that both Meer and Lacus were carrying. Keitaro guided the two princesses to the main hall and rushed away to inform the King of their arrival. Meanwhile, Meer started bombarding Asagi with questions about the palace like…

"So Asagi, does this place have any lakes or something to swim in?"

"Well Miss Mia, the palace… wait, I just called you Mia…can I call you Mia? Or should it be Miss Meer? Or maybe it should be Miss Clyne? Or maybe… "

"No Asagi, Miss Mia will be quiet fine, don't you think Meer?" Lacus laughed and Meer nodded frantically. They were soon interrupted when the door burst open, revealing Siegel Clyne and a brown haired man beside him. Everything was silent for a while but the silence didn't last long. Both Lacus and the man burst out

"Lacus!"

"Kira!"


End file.
